


Sweet Tooth (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: 200-word Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Nutella, Obsession with Sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewds is bored and he knows there's only one thing for it: Cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth (PewdieCry)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a drabble should have 100 words, but I couldn't narrow it down, and since it had 197 words before, I adjusted it to make it have exactly 200 words instead.

Pewds was bored as hell. That was how it started. And so with a yawn, he descended down the stairs, looking for his chocolate-haired best friend. Said friend was found soon enough, eating almost ravenously from his favorite jar with a spoon while he leaned casually on the kitchen counter.

Sensing his presence, Cry looked up at him, paused for a second then continued his gluttonous act, no hello whatsoever.

The ignored blond snorted, raising a brow at his friend's actions, but annoyance soon disappeared as a smirk played on his lips and an idea formed in his mind. He stepped closer to the brunet, who shoved his beloved Nutella away in reaction, as if protecting it like a child.

Instead of going for the jar though, the Swede quickly grabbed his shoulder, leaned over and swiped his lips with his own, tasting the left-over chocolates as his friend remained stunned, wide eyes gaping at the other's narrowed opal eyes glinting with mischief.

When Cry finally got out of his daze he pulled away, blushing like a tomato as the smug bastard walked away smirking, satisfied with himself but not without hearing the brunette mutter a "fuck you" from behind.


End file.
